Population control
by FetishistInMotion
Summary: Molly Weasley reminisces on her life as a broodmare and advocate of magical population expansion.
1. Chapter 1 Molly's mothering

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Population Control… Or Not

Sitting at her kitchen table, Molly Weasley sighed in contentment. Surrounded by her copious amounts of children and grandchildren, she felt complete. Even after losing much of the population in the War, she and her progeny had done their part in assisting the population in increasing. Now, fifteen years and 40 plus grandchildren later, she was nearly satisfied with her contribution. It took some doing, and some questionable practices, yet it was all for greater good as Great Uncle Albus used to say. Molly thought happily back over the years….

 _Molly Prewett had been indoctrined from a young age that her duty to the Wizarding World was to birth and raise as many upstanding magical children as possible. She was dedicated to this path, learning house skills and spells and assisting taking care of her younger siblings. The only purpose of going to Hogwarts for her was to make a good match for marriage. After much research into genealogies and fertility history of families, her patriarch decided upon Arthur Weasley as her match due to his families high prolificacy. Molly was curvy like a Botticelli bombshell, but possibly more so. Her burgeoning breasts always strained her robes and had lesser wizards trailing after her for a sample. She had a round bodacious backside and a tiny waist with flaring hips made for a broodmare. As her own genetics inclined her to be very prolific, she was much sought after for marriage contracts among the old pure blood families looking to increase progeny._

 _Arthur was trapped by her numerous charms and fell into her soft, fleshy embrace. Molly waited until the start of her 7_ _th_ _year to initiate sex, utilizing many fertility treatments and drugging Arthur's pumpkin juice with virility drugs. His member was average in length but above average girth, however didn't induce much pain upon breaching her virgin cunt. Molly immediately became pregnant and their families insisted upon marriage. She graduated a week overdue with their first baby, Billy. Her parents watched on proudly as their daughter waddled across the stage wearing maternity robes. Arthur loved his wife huge and round with HIS child. He wanted a large family and vowed to keep her pregnant and full of his child. It highly aroused him seeing her feed his baby from her huge breasts and protruding nipples. He loved her mothers milk so well he could be found as often as naught feeding incessantly upon her plump bosoms while driving his girthy prick into her sopping twat._

 _They copulated like rabbits and a month after baby Bill was born she became pregnant with baby number two, Charlie. All through her pregnancy she nursed Billy and Arthur, her tit-flesh so over sensitized she would come numerous times in one feeding. Her udder-like milk bags continued to grow and her milk supply increased so much she had to be milked like a farm animal, her cherry sized nubs filling jugs and jugs of milk and distributing the liquid gold to family and friends a like. They found out that their "little" baby was in actuality a 12 pound porker in Molly's overburdened oven and in order to birth Charlie without tearing or complications, the mediwitch provided an elasticity cream for Arthur to stretch his wife's copious cunt with. By the time Charlie made his debut Arthur could fit his whole fist in Molly's well stretched pussy, causing her to have the strongest orgasms yet._

 _While Arthur still often enjoyed his wife's well used and well worn vagina, it became increasingly difficult to find enough friction to spend himself inside it. The loving couple found the joys of anal sex and most often Arthur would get his rocks off in his wife's tight anal passage while fisting her love box. There was a year between pregnancies before little Percy was conceived. She continued to breast feed her 3 "boys" and her and Arthur experimented with stretching her abused hole with continuously bigger objects. When her labor started this time it lasted all of an hour and Percy slid out so easily it was almost as if he walked out on his own. Her mammoth breasts had grown so much they outsized the children hanging off of them at all hours of the day and night. Molly had to wear a specially made brazier while out in public to keep her heavy milk filled teats from hanging to her belly button. She wore a NNN cup and her aeroela were the size of dinner plates while her nipples protruded like thumbs. Arthur still got hot and bothered by his round sexy wife even after 3 babies._

 _Molly enjoyed being pregnant so well that between pregnancies by Arthur she assisted those less fortunate Wizarding families by being a surrogate. After 2 years she became pregnant with the twins. Her belly got bigger than it had ever been before and it turned Arthur on like no other. Molly spent most of her pregnancy on her back or bent over an object with her husband going to town on one of her orifices, huge tits jiggling like mad and leaking milk all over them both. Each of her births had been natural and without the use of pain potions. Her and Arthur explored and enjoyed orgasmic birth as well. She loved pushing a large baby out of her cunt whilst Arthur's wide cock was thrusting deep in her ass. The twins's birth was so very easy what with her gaping cunt spasming like crazy as each of her twins crowned._

 _Still breast feeding her 5 children and Arthur, she became pregnant with little Ronnie. He was Molly's biggest baby yet, a whopping 15 pounds. As her ponderous pussy was so stretched he wasn't any trouble being birthed, just slid right out of her well oiled orifice. The same year James and Lily had their first, little Harry. Hopefully just the first of many, Molly "blessed" them to have many progeny, ensuring no manner of contraception would needed to do their part in increasing the magical population, after all._

 _By this point in order for either of them to reach satisfaction in either of Molly's holes Arthur would have to dip his wand in one while double fisting the other. It ensured an adequate tightness for orgasm and ejaculation, the couple both finding immense satisfaction in their varied sex life. They started going to wizard sex shops and bought many sex toys to better fill Molly's gaping holes. She had a thick red bush that she kept trimmed and neat and at some point had been talked into several weighted labia piercings as per ancient Wizarding customs. Her thick puffy meat curtains hung low, protecting her sloppy loose twat. She quickly became pregnant with baby number 7, Ginny her little girl. At that point the first Blood War came to a screeching halt when Voldemort murdered the Potter's, orphaning poor Harry._

 _Her twin brothers had also perished at the wand of death eaters. Instead of curbing Molly's voracious appetites, it increased them as she felt an urgency to help shore up the population. Her baby girl was born in a matter of minutes and her and Arthur decided to loan out her womb as a surrogate yet again. A month after baby Ginny was born Molly became pregnant with triplets for a Wizarding family in France. Molly got so huge with babies and milk she was bed ridden the last 4 months of her pregnancy, enjoying being pampered by her older children and constantly fed and milked, with frequent bouts of lazy sex with Arthur cumming all over her elephantine pregnant belly, spreading his thick cream into her overstretched skin like the finest of lotions. After the triplets were birthed from her sagging cunt, she was pregnant every year as a surrogate. She was kind enough to send freshly squeezed breast milk along with any babies she surrogated._

 _As her seven children had been raised and desensitized to the process of pregnancy and birth, also being present for many births, they were educated young about their duty to uphold and increase the magical population as most families now stopped at one or two children, if they were lucky not to be sterile. Molly still breastfed her youngest children and sometimes her oldest for comfort. Her beautiful family had been raised drinking her thick rich milk straight from the source and also at the breakfast table. She had six strapping young virile sons and a beautiful fertile daughter to carry on her life's work. She still occasionally loaned her womb, especially when her oldest graduated Hogwarts and went out into the world to make his own way and her youngest started Hogwarts. A few births back her birth canal prolapsed and she had to periodically spell it back into place, the worst being right after a birth especially with multiples. After that her anus also prolapsed and she had to take a colonic potion daily to put a stop to any anal seepage. She wouldn't stop birthing as long as she was able or her uterus ran away._

 _Molly's children had befriended young Harry and Hermione, who over the years had become her adopted children. She had big plans for them when they came of age. She methodically and gradually brain washed them and lowered their inhibitions to the point they were malleable to her indoctrination. Ginny had known for as long as she could remember that she would be a breeding bitch for whomever her parents thought was best, which ended up being her childhood hero Harry Potter. Harry was an only child and orphan so it didn't take much effort to convince him he needed a large family to provide the love he never knew. Hermione was a muggle-born and much too independent and feminist in her ways. She would never go for being a breeding cow for her precious Ronnie. Molly spent much time and effort gently forcing Hermione's brilliant brain to accept that all she was good for was getting pumped with sperm and spitting out her much desired grandchildren until she was dried up._

 _Over the years Molly weeded out any independence her children had and reigned them in. For example, when Bill decided to run off and become a curse breaker, she wracked her mind for any way to get him to give up the nonsense and settle down. Thankfully, he ended up being mated the the quarter veela Fleur, therefore nipping his dreams in the bud. Next was Charlie, her wild child. When he informed her of his homosexual leanings and desire to work on a Dragon Preserve, she went a little crazy. Eventually she dosed him with amortentia keyed to Nymphadora Tonks, as she wanted to claim those wondrous metamorphagus genes for her own bloodline. She also planted suggestions in his head about the possibility of an open relationship able to meet his other needs after their first few children were born. Percy was her good boy, marrying Penelope Clearwater fresh out of Hogwarts and immediately impregnating her as per Molly's suggestion. Although her poor Fred had died in the War, she encouraged Georgie to settle down and eventually he married Alicia Spinnet, giving her wonderful mixed grandchildren. Genetic variety was the key to a successful bloodline. Of course Ronald married his childhood sweetheart Hermione, as planned, and Ginny married Harry…._

Although that's a story for another day. Molly sat with her wonderful husband, contentedly surrounded by children in the home and dynasty they had built from scratch, making plans for the future of her brood.

To be continued….

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _Queen of Hearts_


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny's glory

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions/underage sex/incest/orgies/partner swap/cuckold (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. There may end up being beastiality and/or knotting And so much dp and multiple pairings your eyes will cross. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Ginerva Weasley-Potter was sitting on her veranda with a flat, if slightly pudgy and soft, tummy wishing it was heavy again with child. She was depressed as a few months prior after giving birth to her 25th baby her uterus up and ran away while she was out running errands and had forgotten to wear panties under her robes that day to catch the traitorous organ before it escaped. She was going to be in a terrible mood if they couldn't find her a replacement or the experimental procedure to create a new viable organ couldn't fix her impregnation fixation…..

 _Ginny Weasley was the youngest, and only girl, child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. She had noticed from the start she was different than her brothers. While bathing with Ron and the twins, she had noticed where they had a cute little protrusion she had an indentation that liked to stay hidden in some smaller fleshy protrusions. When she sat on her daddy's lap later and asked why, he explained to his 4 year old daughter that they were different so they could plant the seed so a baby could grow in her indentation and that's where it would escape from when the time came. Ginny loved babies, she wanted a baby sister to play with. She tried to get Ron or the twins to give her one, but they didn't know how. When she asked her favorite brother Billy if he would give her some seed to make a baby, he snitched on her to her mother. While nursing at her mothers breast with Ron on the opposite breast her mother explained to them that they had to wait until they were older to make babies. Before falling asleep, Ron cuddled his Ginny and promised her he would give her a baby someday._

 _As Ginny got older and her mother taught her how to run a household and told her of her duty to bear as many magical offspring as possible, her desire for babies only grew stronger. When she was 10 and Ron 11, before he left for Hogwarts she begged him to put a baby in her. Although neither one realized it wasn't possible, there's no harm in practicing for later. The night before leaving for Hogwarts, the two siblings lost their virginity to each other in the garden shed in a messy, uncomfortable situation that they wouldn't bother repeating until a few years after._

 _While Ginny was stuck at home with her parents and no other children she found her older brothers Play Wizard stash. Ginny practiced fingering her bare childish pussy imagining she was one of the gorgeous witches in the dirty sticky magazines with full breasts and a mature sopping cunt waiting to be bred by her big brothers. Later in the year she got her first period and with hormones raging and budding breasts she explored her young blossoming body and learned what the fuss was about an orgasm gained through self pleasure. Upon learning of Ginny's entry of puberty her mother bought her a sex manual and a Little Witches my first pleasure wand, which she used so much she had to replace it before summer hit. She also got a real bra with underwire and gave her training bras of plain cotton to her friend and neighbor Luna, who was younger and smaller chested. By the time Ginny's brothers came home for the summer from their respective jobs and school, Ginny wasn't so little anymore. She had perky B cup titties with pale pink aeroela and nipples that looked like baby rosebuds. Her round little ass was tight and she took to wearing too small clothes from girlhood, acting innocent while bending over and showing off her ass and cleavage._

 _Her brothers didn't know what to do with her. She was making them frustrated but she was their baby sister. They weren't supposed to lust after her, they were supposed to protect her. Things got worse when Ginny would walk out after a shower in just a towel or sometimes naked, her sweet childish breasts nipping in the cold and her bare pussy glistening with accumulated moisture. Innocent little Ginny didn't realize that her big brothers would watch her and listen and jerk off to her nightly masturbatory routine as she left the door wide open accidentally on purpose. She wanted to fuck and she wanted it now! Her brothers were all home for the first month of summer and she was determined to get them to fuck her stupid before leaving again._

 _Twenty-three year old Bill succumbed to Ginny's charms when he came in from drinking late at night and witnessed her in a frilly little nighty fingering her petite pussy on the couch. It looked so sweet and tasty he had to take a lick. And another. And then he was sucking her clit like it was a lollipop and jamming one,two,three fingers into her cute little box until she came all over him with a moan. Before he could think he was tearing his pants off and shoving his adult sized cock into her small immature pussy. Wow. He was a lot bigger than her first pleasure wand. She came immediately as he started hammering her poor little pussy. He threw her slim legs over his shoulders and beat up her pussy in quick harsh strokes. With each stroke of his girthy member her vagina deposited her sweet girl cream all over him. He eventually came against her cervix, causing her to orgasm again and left her with his warmth inside her. In his drunken stupor he took her to his bed and "defiled" her a few more times before morning. Upon waking up next to his thoroughly debauched baby sister he was thoroughly chastising himself until she admitted she seduced him purposely. He lectured her for a bit before casting a morning after charm on her before giving in yet again for a before breakfast quickie._

 _Her poor abused pussy was swollen, red, and sore as hell. Yet she needed to get on schedule with her seduction plan. Next was Charlie. While she knew he liked boys, she figured she was still skinny and flat enough to pass muster. She volunteered to cook supper, drugging Charlie's pumpkin juice with a lust potion keyed to her. That night she was waiting naked in her bed for her big brother to come ravish her. He sat beside her and started to fondle her immature little body and suckle her little rosebud nipples. He turned her over and licked and sucked her virgin ass and had her rub her needy little cunt while he lubed and fingered her asshole. When he slowly stuck his nice sized dick in her anus, she got used to it rather quickly and stuck her little vibrator in her pussy as if she was being double teamed. She loved feeling her orifices stuffed full and came all over her toy, pussy and asshole clenching in tandem as Charlie thrust carelessly into her. He came right after her, filling her previously virgin hole with his thick semen. He took her a few more times during the night and had her finger bang his asshole and stroke his cock while he licked her twat. He felt guilty as well, but less so than Bill did and was easy to talk around to Ginny's way of thinking._

 _Ginny had trouble walking normal as she hobbled to her mothers potion pantry and took a healing and pain potion. She felt like she could go around again so coerced her straight-laced boorish brother Percy into a little afternoon delight out in the field. He was the easiest to talk into sexing her as he was a virgin and needed the experience. She let him slowly explore her anatomy and showed him how best to please her. His Member was just right and his sex was slow, languid, patient love making with lots of passionate kissing and delicate touches in the lazy afternoon sun. Who knew her bookish brother Percy was a romantic at heart with such patience._

 _She felt so good from her afternoon tryst that she felt she could take on the twins that night. They were so open minded and loved mischief they immediately agreed to fuck their not-so-innocent baby sister. The twins were demonic in their energy and intensity, licking up and down her body and sucking hard on all her erogenous zones, leaving bruises and love bites in their wake. Fred prepared her slightly used vagina while George prepped her slightly less used anus. They proceeded to spit roast her. She felt so full of their twin cocks she didn't stop coming. The fit was so tight the twins could feel each other's cock separated by the thin membrane between orifices. They came after an hour of hard fucking and their little fuck toy between them had screamed herself hoarse (thank merlin for privacy charms) and blacked out 20 minutes in. They filled her up with cum until it was dripping out of her used orifices and dumped a contraceptive potion down her throat, dumping her in her own bed. The twins were a little too advanced and hard core for her newly awakened senses. Maybe in a few years their appetites would be more aligned._

 _Not wanting to dither about with Ron until he had a little more experience under his belt Ginny weighed her options. Five brothers down and one that needed a little time to mature, what to do. Since she was 11 it's not like she could go looking to score some cock at a bar. She was bored so she went to her friend Luna's. Luna's dad Xeno Lovegood was a widower and more than a little odd, just like his daughter. Xeno answered the door yet said Luna had gone on a hike searching for her Crumple horned Snorkak. Ginny got a gleam in her eye and asked to come in and wait, knowing Luna would be off on a tangent for hours probably. Once in the door Ginny asked for a drink. Xeno, not knowing how to treat the girl child, offered to share his elven made wine with her. She accepted and they got friendly over the whole bottle of wine. Ginny was tipsy and threw herself on his lap, kissing his neck and rubbing his chest and back. Drunkenly Xeno responded, being the starved for affection hermit he portrayed himself as. Soon enough they were kissing passionately and stripping each other's clothes off hurriedly and as soon as Ginny felt his tip touch her bare pussy lips she sank down on his decent sized cock, enjoying being filled yet again in what was quickly becoming an addiction. She rode his cock while he gripped her tiny ass in his hands, insistently grinding her onto his member and rubbing her clit down on his pubic bone. She came around him with a yell, bringing him with her in a warm rush of cum against her cervix. After coming down from her orgasmic high Ginny made herself decent again and thanked Xeno for the drink and sex, hoping if she needed him to service her again he would be willing to share his experience, which he was. Upon leaving the house Ginny ran into Luna, who commented on the Nargles tangled in her hair._

 _Ginny was hankering for new sexual partners and experience. Her mother was determined she marry and breed with the powerful boy hero Harry Potter. However, she could fool around and gain experience before with other men… And maybe women. After a few days the twins had their friend Lee Jordan over for the weekend. She was curious about him so decided to peep on him while he was in the shower. Liking what she saw she stripped and joined him, surprising the hell out of him. She started rubbing her nipples on his chest and kissing his neck, seducing him into a wet slippery bang in the shower. He had a rather large cock that filled up her cunt ever so nicely and she came and came and came with him thrusting into her sopping hole. She got out of the shower with his semen trickling out of her sodden parted nether lips._

 _Harry Potter came to stay at the Burrow a few weeks later. She acted shy around him and blushed whenever he looked her way, however it was all an act. If she thought he would go for it she would probably have him under her within a few minutes of making his acquaintance. When they went to Diagon Alley, Harry got separated from the group and everyone was looking for him. In the confusion Ginny was grabbed and pulled into a side alley off of Knockturn. Lucius Malfoy spun her around to face him, leering at her and eye fucking her childish body. He figured he would rape her, take her little cherry then obliviate her, leaving her naked and abused dripping with his superior pure blood semen and planting Riddles Diary on her, two birds with one stone kinda deal. However, you can't rape the willing but Ginny was going to let him try, role-playing the victim as he shoved her against a wall and ripped her panties off from under her skimpy little sundress. He forced her legs around his waist as he shoved his overly thick, long cock in her "virgin" pussy. She screamed to no avail as he had put up a silencing charm. HE thought she was a little loose and wet for a virgin, but pounded away anyway as she moaned and groaned. She shocked him as she unexpectedly orgasmed and spasmed around his cock as he spurted his hot seed inside her. What the hell was that he thought, questioning her ability to orgasm hard from being brutally taken in an alley. When she said she thought they were role playing he stared slack jawed at her for a few minutes before throwing the diary at her and stomping off, his fun having been ruined. The diary was suspicious but she figured it might be fun so took it with her._

 _Her titties had grown another cup size before she left on the Hogwarts express, so her new school robes fit snugly in the bust, drawing attention to her burgeoning bosom. Her slavering cunt throbbed for some much needed attention. She knowingly yet "unknowingly" wandered into the morally ambiguous Slytherin part of the train, trying to look innocent and lost. After a few minutes she hit the jackpot when a group of large Slytherin upperclassman boxed her in, heckling her and poking at her. After the whole "what's a girl like you doing in a place like this" song and dance bit they finally got around to dragging her protesting form to the luggage car to have their wicked way with her. She had never been fucked so many ways in one setting before. She was a little too fulfilled and would need a pain and healing potion before she got to school. She found Ron, Harry, and Hermione and entered their compartment looking thoroughly well fucked._

 _Upon being sorted Ginny asked to be placed in the house that she had the best chances of scoring the most cock, the hat said "GRYFFINDOR!" The Slytherins who had fucked her six ways to Sunday looked slightly guilty at the fact she was a first year. When she got in her dorm she started writing about her sexcapades in her new diary. As she wrote, the ink disappeared and new writing took its place, saying what a bad girl she was and needing to be punished appropriately. Her and her new sex friend Tom used the year to push the sexual envelope in his diary metaphysical world and her own, with him mind fucking her and fucking her on the metaphysical plane. He taught her all sorts of naughty tricks and showed her Salazar Slytherins Chamber of Secrets otherwise known as his Sex Dungeon full of kinky perverted surprises that made Ginny cum and cum and cum. She had met her perverted twisted match in Tom Riddle. He promised to fuck her properly in person until she couldn't walk straight when he obtained his body and contort her body into unnatural positions, breed her properly and put a baby in her. However, self righteous party pooper Harry Potter ruined her fun by killing the basilisk an stabbing her little black book._

 _Since Harry had ruined her fun and took her toys away and broke them she notified him that he would be replacing them, personally. This began the corruption and tutelage of Harry Potter under dark mistress Ginny, temporarily. Ginny preferred to be dominated and show her submissiveness. However, Harry wasn't anywhere near ready to dominate a house elf let alone her. She showed him all the nifty little toys Slytherin had left for his heirs and all the swell tricks Tom had shown her. Eventually he learned everything from Ginny and was able to meet her submissive needs as her dominant and lover, personal stud service and eventual husband._

 _Poor little Harry had big time mommy issues. He demanded Ginny drink a lactation potion and feed her "baby" upon demand. Her milk sodden teats were in high demand between classes, Harry thrusting into her squelching quim as he thirstily suckled her enlarged, gushing nipples. By her third year her breasts were so swollen with milk she had gone up several cup sizes and she was constantly leaking tit milk between feedings. Harry had pierced her cherry sized nubs with special rings that retained the milk and engorged her poor abused milk makers, not letting a drop escape until he willed it. He got a custom made ring to go through her clit, keeping it engorged and enlarging it, not allowing her to cum without a cock in her well used twat. Her master had commissioned panties that kept in the king sized butt plug and massive vaginal dilator to keep her gaping between fuckings. Ginny's once pristine love tunnel was now a slavering loose twat of monstrous proportions. By the time little Gin was fifteen she could take two cocks in each gaping hole at a time and her copious cunt constantly drooled thick nectar. Harry loved the lack of feeling on his member as he fucked in Ginny's catchers mitt pussy. He loved knowing she was such a loose slut that had literally fucked a hippogriff. For his friend Hagrid's birthday he had the Quidditch team stretch her out in preparation for the half-Giants elephantine cock. She loved it so much she went back to his hut a few times a week for a refresher course. Ginny really enjoyed herself when sitting astride Hagrid's giant knob and letting Fang knot her arse._

 _Living within walking distance of the Forbidden Forest and well-endowed magical creatures was indeed a blessing. Between her regularly scheduled gang bangs she discovered that the centaurs actually were civil to those humans willing to put out for them. More than once she enjoyed being mounted by a bestial horse dick and returning to the castle dripping musky horsey cum. She had been stuffed full of acromantula eggs through a huge wide ovipositor many times and incubated the ostrich sized eggs in her womb. Ginny heartily enjoyed birthing the large eggs out her oversized twat. Later on she even agreed to birth a few centaur foals after giving Harry his heirs. Magic had made cross-species proliferation viable, and through open minded witches and wizards like Ginny and Harry the magical creatures and beings around Hogwarts had a huge population boost._

 _The only thing keeping Ginny from having an army of children already was her mother ensuring she waited to get pregnant until she was at least 17. However, she made up for lost time and had birthed copious amounts of witches and wizards and magical creatures, doing her part to ensure the survival of magical species._

Ending her flashback, Ginny pondered when her husband was going to buy her a new uterus cum baby factory….

Thanks for reading. If you're a freak like me review!

Fetishist


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione's hedonism

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions/underage sex/incest/orgies/partner swap/cuckold (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Hermione Weasley rubbed her rotund, protruding pregnancy. She was fat and happy, content in her lot in life. Her husband of 15 years and nine of their children were playing a game of pick up Quidditch in their backyard, the field that stood between their sprawling ranch-style home and the Burrow. Things hadn't always been this peaceful, however….

 _Hermione Granger was the only child of two successful dentists. She grew up privileged and was encouraged to succeed and excel. Her parents always encouraged her independent thinking and know-it-all ways, starting a college fund for their potential child years before conceiving. Upon admission to Hogwarts, she was the swottiest of them all. She was a plain, skinny girl that was too opinionated. She didn't have any friends and was made fun of until the troll incident. After becoming friends with Harry and Ron the tone was set for the rest of their Hogwarts years, or so she thought._

 _Hermione had a crush on Ron, but he wouldn't even recognize her femininity if it was shoved under his freckled nose. Additionally, him and Ginny seemed a little too close to be completely platonic. She bemoaned the fact that she would be the brainy plain friend forever and never the love interest. The summer before fourth year she was at the Burrow moping around watching the rest of the kids play Quidditch, which she hated. After the veela incident at the Quidditch World Cup her confidence was shot to hell. The way Ronald drooled over those veela made Hermione green with envy. While she wished that Ron would pick up more scholarly pursuits so they had common ground, his mother was inside plotting along similar lines._

 _Molly Weasley was in the kitchen dosing Hermione's vegan health drink with special nutrients and growth hormones with a dash of amortentia. She had started dosing Hermione with the strong love potion the year before to lay the foundations of a relationship for the future. No mother of her future grandchildren would be a skinny underfed scholar, that's for sure. The potion cocktail would help her future daughter-in-law be more open to suggestion and help put some much needed meat on her bones. Hermione was so underweight due to her vegan lifestyle that she hadn't even started her period yet. Even little Ginny was more developed than Hermione. Molly needed her to be healthy to carry children and pretty enough to gain Ronald's interest. He just wasn't interested in screwing a scarecrow with straw for hair._

 _In the weeks leading up to September 1_ _st_ _, Hermione hit an unexplainable growth spurt. She had started her period for the first time and was panicking. She had gained at least 30 pounds and her perky double A cups had grown into a respectable C, almost D cup. Her darling little pink aeroela had turned dark brown and increased from dime sized to 50 cent piece sized, her previously inverted nipples poking out a full inch and extremely sensitive due to her raging hormones. Her formerly boyish hips and thighs had significantly widened and thickened, giving her a full hour glass figure. Her previously nonexistent bottom had gotten big and round, giving her a plush, jiggly ass. Molly had spiked her shampoo with an extra strength taming potion, causing her unmanageable frizz to form long spiral curls down to her waist and had slightly shrunk her buck teeth while she was sleeping. To further the transformation Molly had suggested she lose her inhibitions and hide her intelligence a little better. Her Ronald wouldn't want a walking library as a life partner._

 _Ever since her complete transformation Ron had taken a lot more interest in her. Having been breast fed for so long Ron had a breast fetish, the bigger the better. Hermione's bosom had flourished and was attracting a lot of attention from all the Weasley's and Harry. Once back at Hogwarts Hermione garnered much attention, even Malfoy was eye-fucking her. Ron waited for the Yule Ball to make his move, dancing with her in her skin tight black dress and effectively stealing her from Krum. They ended up in the gardens with the rest of the hormonal teenagers, frotting against each other to completion amongst the bushes until being caught by a disgusted Snape and getting detention. During detention Snape made the mistake of leaving them alone and they proceeded to bang on his desk on top of the Slytherins unfairly graded potions essays._

 _They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, frottage leading to sex leading to experimenting with everything and anything that came to their sex addled minds. Hermione lost her virginity to Ron, who lost his virginity to Ginny when practicing years earlier, but they didn't remain exclusive. They liked to see how many people they could fuck in one setting. Harry and Ginny were active participants in the escapades, having swapped partners with the adventurous couple many times. They even invited Harry to double penetrate Hermione with Ron. Ron had a nice thick cock that bumped her cervix ever so delightfully and filled her up, while Harry's was extra thick but not as long. They christened every broom closet and unused classroom in Hogwarts, beating Padfoot's record of most and varied sex acts performed in different places around Hogwarts. Although they desired to start breeding as soon as they were 17, they decided to wait out the War._

 _As soon as Voldemort was defeated, Hermione stopped taking contraceptives and caught pregnant immediately. Ron and Hermione enjoyed her pregnant body immensely, as did any sex partners included. They married when Hermione was hugely pregnant, waddling up the isle with breasts full of milk jiggling and pregnant belly protruding like a fertility goddess. While on their honeymoon they had so much rough, demanding sex that her water broke while Ron's thick cock was pounding in her pussy. They were so into it they continued well into her labor. When the baby finally got past her cervix and into the birth canal, Hermione got on her hands and knees and Ron went at her ass hard while she played with her clit and came as her bare, plump cunt lips spasmed and bulged around their baby's crowning head. Finally, baby Rose was born and took comfort in her mother's huge milk filled teat, while Ron latched onto the other one._

 _Hermione and Ron took the college fund from her parents that would never be put to use and bought the property across the field from the Burrow and had a sprawling house built for the dozen or so offspring they had planned. Harry and Ron both had cuckolding fetishes so on Harry and Ginny's wedding night Harry knocked Hermione up and Ronald fulfilled all of his fetishes as he impregnated his baby sister. Hermione and Ginny were pregnant at the same time and highly enjoyed lapping at each other's pregnant cunt and suckling milky nipples. The Potter's moved into the ranch-style home and enjoyed a hedonistic lifestyle of debauchery. As Hermione's vagina had more give than Ginny's as she had given birth already, the men became obsessed with putting both cocks in the same hole at once. Hermione became obsessed with filling her slavering twat to the maximum and got Ginny into it as well. Ginny would delight in fisting Hermione's loose pierced pussy and making her squirt all over whereas Hermione worked at stretching Ginny out in preparation of giving birth. Hermione eventually gave birth to baby Hugo, all ten pounds of him, while Ginny went a month overdue yet eventually gave birth to James while her husband and brother switched off suckling her sensitive nipples and her swollen clit._

 _Between the two couples they decided to breed the women as often as possible, going as far as to get them pregnant by other men. Hermione got pregnant within a month of her second birth by Ron this time. She was pregnant with twin girls, gorging on good rich food and getting as big as possible while lounging around getting serviced and milked. Ginny became pregnant with Harry's baby this time around, birthing baby Albus while Hermione gave birth to Rosemary and Sage. They were so close that it didn't matter which baby belonged to who, they would feed each other's babies and raised them all as siblings._

 _As soon as possible Hermione wanted to have a belly full of baby. She was contracted as a surrogate for Draco Malfoy and his wife. Unfortunately, Astoria was sterile so Draco heartily enjoyed breeding a baby into Hermione's prolific mud-blood womb with his precious pure-blood prick. He enjoyed knocking her up so much that he came back every week throughout the pregnancy to rub her pregnant belly and worship her milk laden tits while pounding her well used pussy. He was there for the birth and enjoyed the experience of fucking her while she labored so much that he contracted her to birth three more heirs and contracted Ginny for three more as well, alternating between the two fertile broodmares. Throughout the pregnancies Harry and Ron participated, having buried the hatchet long ago with Draco. Besides, who wouldn't bond while Eiffel Towering ones ex arch-nemesis' wife. All three men preferred to go at one of the women at once, each in one orifice or sometimes two in one. Although incapable of breeding, Astoria eventually participated in the orgies held at the Weasley-Potter residence and found she very much enjoyed drinking breast milk straight from the source while being gang Malfoy's insisted on drawing up marriage contracts between their seven children paired with a Potter or Weasley as they already knew the match would beget fertile progeny._

 _After fulfilling their contractual obligation to the Malfoy's, the women were set on getting pregnant again as soon as possible. If their gaping destroyed cunts weren't sloshing and oozing semen they weren't satisfied. Most days one cock in each hole didn't do anything for the women. A cock paired with a few fingers or a whole fist would nicely fill Hermione's copious cunt while Ginny preferred the pairing of a well endowed member and a girthy dildo or vibrator and possibly a large butt plug for good measure. Both women could take The Great American Challenge and Bunker Buster like professionals. After the yearly celebration of the defeat of Voldemort the friends all got together with their old classmates and had a huge bacchanalian feast with orgy included. Many pregnancies came about and no one knew who fathered whose baby. Ginny finally got pregnant with the twins she wanted and Hermione was pregnant with quadruplets. Hermione got so big so quickly she had to go on bed rest and refrain from strenuous activity. While not being allowed to have sex Hermione wallowed in sexual frustration while the men used Ginny for their pleasures until she too had to refrain. Eventually all babies were born healthy, however it was found out that Dean Thomas had fathered Ginny's twin boys while Neville had fathered two of Hermione's quads and Lee Jordan the other two._

Presently, Hermione was pregnant with twins again by Ron and Ginny was also pregnant by Ron with baby Lily and loving every minute of it. Her life may not have ended up as she had planned as a child, but she enjoyed living her life as she had, surrounded by her ever expanding brood and numerous lovers and partners.

 **Thanks for reading. If you're a freak like me review!**

 **Fetishist**


	4. Chapter 4 Percy's plot

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

The family bureaucrat, Percival, was taking a short breather from the bill he was writing for the ministry. It was a mandatory proliferation law geared to all magical entities. Honestly, all those useless trophy witches not wanting to ruin their "beautiful" unmarked bodies with whelping and the modern career witches waiting until their reproductive organs were all but dried up and useless to grudgingly birth one or two magical offspring, if any at all, disgusted Percy and all the other traditional proliferators. He superiorly reflected upon his offering towards the proliferation of magical offspring….

 _Percival Weasley had always been a by-the-book conservative wizard, even as a toddler. He cut his teeth on his mothers over burdened tit flesh and regulation manuals. Always the discerning traditionalist, Percy always ensured he was stocked up on Wizards robes, well-repaired and pressed slacks and button down shirts, and linen handkerchiefs._

 _Being the third son born, Percival mostly received attention feeding at his mothers bosom, which he did until the year he started Hogwarts. He was hardly sick a day in his life thanks to the magical mothers milk filled with nutrients and deliciousness. Upon entering Hogwarts his mother supplied him with a cornucopia of expressed milk to ensure he didn't have to partake of the subpar beverages at school. At his sorting he marked several possible girls as suitable for his future breeding purposes, one being Miss Penelope Clearwater, muggle-born. She was charismatic and intelligent, a real go-getter and high achiever._

 _Before his sixth year Percy lost his virginity to his baby sister Ginny in a slow hedonistic afternoon of exploration and love making. Upon learning carnal knowledge, the young wizard felt more comfortable in his pursuit of his chosen, Penny. They had begun dating towards the end of his fifth year and exchanged owls daily as love-addled teens often do. However Penny perceived Percy's affections, he actually did not love her, she was a means to an end. He needed her to breed his progeny for the good of the Wizarding World._

 _He had attempted to slowly and methodically introduce upon her the idea that women belong in the home popping out babies and milking their husbands cock. Although she was hesitant to commit to the ideals of her beloved, she was seduced into giving him her precious virginity after a year of dating and a promise of engagement. Percy was well endowed and poor emotional Penny bawled the whole time. Upon completion he was regretting his decision to pursue her, if she couldn't be deflowered without mess and tears how would she possibly birth all the children he demanded?_

 _Penny wanted to wait until her career took off to get pregnant, possibly ten years or so. Taking matters into his own hands, he dosed her with fertility potion and himself virility potion everyday until she fell pregnant and into his web before they even graduated. His parents were ecstatic, hers were unsurprisingly upset and desired her to come back home and go to a secondary school. However, in her love for Percy she married him before she started showing too badly._

 _On their wedding night, Percy dosed her with a strong suggestive potion, laying down the foundations of her obedience which had been reiterated with the vows he had snuck into the binding. Penny was to be a faithful obedient breeding sow and birth the unlimited children he demanded. Gone was the modern, feminist career witch to the barefoot and pregnant house witch._

 _As Penny had started out a skinny slip of a girl, the Weasley's thought she needed fattening. Molly advised her to gain as much weight as possible as she was eating for two- or possibly three or four. Although she was only carrying a single baby, she had gained nearly 37 kg. Her gargantuan breasts had developed from her formerly modest A cups. Her pale, blue veined teats were getting quite large and sensitive in preparation of milking. Being the impatient milk-fed sop he was, Percy couldn't wait for the birth to begin suckling so dosed Penny with a milk enhancer slash lactation aid for dairy animals. Her teats grew back breaking and started leaking thick creamy milk nonstop. When Percy wasn't feeding on her lush bounty he had her hooked into a farm grade breast pump he had ordered from a muggle farm supply store. Until his ministry career started being more lucrative Percy and his wife and unborn child lived at the Burrow, all the better for his mother to Mollycoddle him and Penny, ensuring an endless supply of rich fattening food to pack the pounds onto the pregnant sow. Her formerly boyish hips and waspish waist flourished under Molly's tutelage, her thighs rubbing together enticingly to beckon her rutting husband to get between them and her thick, fleshy body just begging to be fondled._

 _Huge and rotund with Percy's firstborn ensured Penny's poor cunt never got a break. Seeing his broodmare large with his child turned him on so badly especially when she was on all fours in her milking machine. While the farm grade milking machine milked her like the prized dairy cow she was, her slavering cunt milked Percy of his seed. While he had his cock buried up her cunt he usually had a thick plug up her arse and vice versa. Her formerly tight twat had turned into a gaping quim, although it still needed stretched for the pending birth if it was to refrain from tearing and preventing immediate impregnation. Of course no grandchild of Molly Weasley would be birthed by a doped up mother so she ensured poor Penny wasn't allowed any pain potions for her authentic Weasley home birth experience. She labored for days in pain before her 15 pound baby girl, Molly Junior, was birthed. She immediately latched onto her mother's gigantic sopping tits and was to be found there exclusively for the next few years as she had a voracious appetite and simply "wouldn't stay off the teat". Of course Molly the first stated "that's just normal she has the Weasley appetite"._

 _When little Molly was two weeks old Penny became pregnant yet again. Percy wanted his milk cow as big as possible this pregnancy so confined her to either her bed or the milking post. Her once girlish figure was over abundant and had run to fat. Her once trim belly was pooched and kept constantly full of baby and fattening food thanks to her being kept pregnant. Her bum was huge and well-padded and her legs thick and chubby. She was having twins this pregnancy and had gained another 30 kg on top of the 37 kg she never had the chance to lose from the previous pregnancy. Penny's once brilliant mind had withered from disuse and her days consisted of fuckings, feedings, being bathed and rubbed down with cream, more fucking, and being constantly milked by baby and machine. Her milk output was six gallons a day. She was assisting Mother Weasley in providing enough milk for the inhabitants of the Burrow as well as extended family and friends. The Weasley women also supplied the sick and frail of St. Mungo's with the nutrient dense liquid gold. Baby Cedrella and Ignatius were born weighing 9 lbs each respectively._

 _Of course Percy bred Penny as soon as possible and she immediately became pregnant again. At this point she had a cow-like mentality of being fed, being bred, birthing and being milked constantly in a never ending cycle. Her husband spent most of his time mounting her from behind while she was on her milking bench, swollen belly dragging the ground with each potent thrust. When Percy's member wasn't accommodating her gaping twat she had a vaginal dilator taking up residence as per pure blood breeding customs. Her pussy was to stay in a constant state of use and open and ready for any service tasked it. Penny's poor abused pussy could take a mead bottle no problem with room to spare at this point in her vaginal training. Her daughter Lucille was born fat and happy just like her siblings, yet another insatiable tit sucker for her poor abused nipples._

 _When Percy finally gained enough status and wealth to leave the burrow, he contracted a large compound to be made down the road from the Burrow with a large breeding and milking barn for his broodmare to live in and most days he forgot her name, calling her his sweet little cow or perhaps Bessie._

That was at least 12 pregnancies ago Percy thought. Percival Weasley thought his life was just about perfect. He had his large Weasley brood and his broodmare tied permanently to the milking post in her breeding stall. When the milk ran dry he would put her out to pasture and get a young filly for a replacement, she would always be reliable for a fuck even if she couldn't breed anymore.

If you're a freak like me review,

Fetishist


	5. Chapter 5 Fleur's fetishes

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Fleur Weasley was enjoying a relaxing soak in her orgy sized tub. One would think she would be dwarfed by the sheer size of the tub, but her monstrous pregnancy took up most of the tub. She desperately wanted to touch her quivering quim but couldn't reach around her massive burden. Her mate was working and wouldn't be home for some hours yet. Sighing, she thought back to how she became all she is today….

 _Fleur Delacour was born into a mixed veela family. Her grandmere had been full blooded veela, her maman half blooded, leaving Fleur only a quarter veela. However minute her veela blood, she showed characteristics of full veela from birth. She was beauty personified, charismatic and charmed her male relatives into giving her whatever she desired. She was often persecuted and frowned upon by the female species. The only females who didn't revile her were her mother and sister, sweet Gabrielle. Upon her entrance into pubescence, Fleur metamorphed from an extremely attractive, precocious child into a voluptuous yet enticingly beautiful teen. Her hot veela blood demanded she mate. Fleur hadn't yet met her mate, so took it upon herself to practice and gain clinical knowledge of the male species for the benefit of her future mate._

 _Fleur ever so willingly gifted her virginity to her cousin Pierre. However, his minuscule member left much to be desired. As Beauxbaton's was a girls only school, she had to think outside the box when trying to get her petite pussy filled. She was in such a state she was constantly dripping thick nectar from her needy twat and putting off delicious pheromones. Fleur went through all of her male relatives, unsatisfied and growing more and more despondent. She despaired of ever being filled as she needed. While out walking the French countryside she spotted a giant clumsy farm hand skinny dipping in a pond to cool off. Spying his extreme endowment, Fleur stripped off and joined him, utilizing her famed veela allure to ensure no questions were asked. He filled and stretched her needy little quim so well and so vigorously she came back everyday of her holiday from school._

 _The lovely veela was chosen as Beauxbaton's triwizard champion during her last year of schooling. She was envied by many and fawned over by even more. Fleur had a never ending source of weak willed wizards to fill her to overflowing with their voracious cocks. As the Quidditch teams had no outlet for their energies, she had them exercising their energies upon her insatiable veela body, one team at a time. Fleur met a delicious dragon tamer at the first task. While he wasn't her mate, he definitely tasted similar so she allured him into servicing her slavering cunt. Over the following weeks she kept her dragon tamer entranced and servicing her full time. Charlie introduced her to the joys of anal sex and broadened her horizons wonderfully._

 _After the disaster at the triwizard tournament, Fleur took some time off to travel around Europe and sample their males. When she got tired of that she decided to go work for Gringott's in England to improve her English speaking skills. There she finally met her mate, Bill. At their first meeting Bill was introduced to her mouthwatering veela hormones, entrancing him and entrapping him into her lovely veela web. He was so ensorcelled he bent her over the desk immediately, shoving his cock into her slavering twat and animalisticaly pounding her pussy. As he filled her clenching cunt up with his potent semen, he bit into her neck, mating and marking her permanently._

 _They soon became engaged, marrying at the Burrow. Although the death eaters attacking put a damper on the festivities, it certainly didn't postpone the honey moon. Although they had decided to wait until after the war to conceive, the newlyweds certainly had fun practicing. They soon moved into Shell Cottage and started renovating, enlarging the home for their soon to be expanding family. After the final battle of Hogwarts, Fleur immediately began the baby boom and fell pregnant. After being mauled and infected by Greyback, Bills animalistic tendencies increased, which just turned her on even more. The couple loved it when he knotted her orifices. He was so protective of his mate and cub, barely allowing her to leave the bed let alone the house, which she grew as big as. Her breasts had always been full and firm, yet with pregnancy they grew exponentially, giving her at least 3 more cup sizes, rounding out and hardening with milk. She gained 30 kg with pregnancy, which only heightened Bill's appetite for her plump body._

 _Fleur went into labor a month overdue, refusing the pain potions and choosing to rely on her own body and its natural ability to birth. Of course Bill helped by giving her numerous orgasms and helping her find pleasure in the pain. As her cunt lips plumped and bulged around her child's head she came harder than she had ever before. Victoire Weasley was born 10 pounds and healthy, immediately latching onto her mother's huge, milky teat. She had her mother's veela traits, instantly wrapping her daddy around her finger. Bill of course couldn't resist the other breast, latching on opposite his new baby daughter._

 _Bill and Fleur had caught the baby craze like the rest of the Weasley's, determined to keep Fleur pregnant and assisting greatly in helping rebuild the population. She immediately became pregnant again, this time with twins. She got so big so fast, one would think she was having quadruplets. This pregnancy Fleur had gained 25 kg and her already overwhelming milk-filled mammaries at least doubled in size. Her milk supply was so vast that on top of what Victoire and Bill drank she pumped out another 4 gallons. She used breast milk in her recipes and gifted much of it to family and friends, as her delicious veela milk was a delicacy to many. Although at first Molly hadn't been very warm towards Fleur and disapproved of their relationship, she had warmed up towards her upon learning of their similar goals and her child-bearing capabilities._

 _Dominique and Louis Weasley were birthed out of their mothers gaping cunt at 9 and 11 pounds, instantly latching on to her heavy, sagging breasts. Yet again, Fleur immediately became pregnant. Poor Bill had to renovate the "cottage" yet again for their rapidly expanding family. Eventually, their little love shack transformed into a sprawling 20 room manse by the sea. With Bills success as Gringott's number one curse breaker as well as contracting out to wealthy families for top dollar allowed them to purchase several house elves._

 _Determined to fill every one of the rooms twice over with their progeny, Fleur was practically bedridden and stuffed full of cock and cum 24/7 unless she was bent over a table or screwed against a wall. Genevieve Weasley was born, and having four children in three years ensured Fleur spent her days with two children at a time and sometimes a grown man attached to her dangling tits. Two weeks after giving birth Fleur was yet again pregnant, this time with triplets, her hyperovulating veela womb kicking out so many hormones she was extremely capable of having high numbers of multiples each pregnancy added to Bills virile werewolf semen._

 _Bill's favorite activity was pounding his wife's loose orifices while suckling her watermelon sized bosoms, sometimes laying her out on the dining room table to feast on for a nutritional balanced meal. Fleur loved having Bills large cock in her gaping hole with his large fist in her other hole, rutting together in tandem and causing her pussy to gush her delicious girl cum. Even his knotted dick had trouble finding friction in her wallered out cum dumpster._

 _Margareute, Aimee, and Alain were born to their bedridden whale of a mother. Although having birthed seven children and transforming her svelte body to that of an over endowed fertility goddess, Fleur retained her veela allure and was still breathtakingly gorgeous, just in an extremely voluptuous way. While many husbands would be bored and unsatisfied with a wife whose extremely stretched pussy and arse that held no friction whatsoever, Bill reveled in it. He heartily enjoyed 69ing with his plump wife or shoving his thick cock between her humongous teats, using her milk for lubrication and coming all over her face or down her throat. Fleur loved her mates cum, she loved rubbing it's thick luxuriousness into her soft fair skin and basking in its musky flavor as she rolled it in her mouth like the finest of wines. She was pregnant with twins again, her husband rubbing her gigantic belly with his semen to keep her skin smooth and pliable._

 _Babette and Bayard were born, followed by Bernadette, Blondelle, Celeste, Chanelle, Chante, Charee, Charlotte, Delaney, and many more. Fleur and Bill occasionally had vaginal and anal rejuvenation done, but only so they could enjoy ruining and gaping out her orifices all over again._

The hot water had done it's job and started her into labor. When her husband got home he would give her a good hard pounding and hopefully his semen would help efface her cervix properly. These babies were going to be born soon and she needed to find a way out of her prison (tub) and assume the position.

Fetishist


	6. Chapter 6 Tonks' true nature

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Nymphadora Black was winded after a particularly athletic bout of sex involving six of her virile strapping young sons, a score of hunky male dancers, a few dwarves, some hinkypunks, a golem, the finest whores her brothel had to offer, and a few balls of yarn. Of course she allowed her wretch of a husband peep through the key hole and wish for his now nonexistent manhood. Catching her breath as she sprawled out on her orgy sized bed, numerous different species semen coating her from head to toe and dripping out of all orifices, Tonks thought back to where her debauched life of sexual adventures began….

 _Nymphadora Calliope Tonks was born to Ted and Andromeda Tonks. From birth she was special, her metamorphogus genes making their presence known by changing her curling black fuzz to bright pink and her naturally grey eyes to purple. Due to her ever changing state, she was irrepressibly clumsy, constantly crashing into things and breaking them. Attempting to help her daughter loose her clumsiness Andy enrolled her daughter in elocution and etiquette classes, as well as dance and ballet. Her little Nymphie hated her lessons, preferring to play in the dirt or go flying._

 _As an only child, Dora was spoiled yet she didn't act like an unbearable prat. She enjoyed playing pranks on cousin Sirius, her favorite, and was heartbroken upon his incarceration in Azkaban. She had a huge crush on her Siri and planned on marrying him when she got big enough. He was the only boy she could stand._

 _She was sorted into Hufflepuff on entering Hogwarts. At first she tried to stifle her metamorphogus abilities, retaining her natural form. However, Dora did use her abilities to increase her bust size in an attempt to garner the attention of her crush, Charlie Weasley. After a few years, she realized if she wanted Charlie's attention she would have to metamorph a cock. After getting over her broken heart, she went after her crushes older brother Bill, using him to loose her virginities as he was known school wide as a sex God. She let him in on her morphing abilities, experimenting with becoming different celebrities her lover was attracted to as well as increasing her already numerous charms or forming entirely new ones. She remained fuck friends with the hunky ginger until he left Hogwarts. She tried out just about every upperclassman in the sack- boys, girls, magical creatures- hell Dora wasn't picky._

 _Upon graduating from Hogwarts, Tonks- as she preferred to be called- went straight into Auror training, excelling in everything besides stealth due to her innate clumsiness. Her specialty was undercover work, infiltrating the underground Wizarding flesh trade by posing as a prostitute. It was so much fun to entice customers by ballooning out her already impressive mammaries and arse, earning her the attention she so desired. Tonks, or Bambi as her clients called her, enjoyed wearing a black mesh body stocking that flashed her bottom cheeks and cunt lips when she moved at all, showing off her nonexistent tan lines and lack of body hair. She was a high priced whore and earned top dollar for her Play Wizard esq looks and her talented body- erm, at least she would be if she was a real hooker. She loved giving herself big, pillowy cock sucking lips, which she painted bright red, talking with a lisping baby voice, shaking out her ass length bleach blonde hair, and tottering around in her thigh-high leather stiletto boots. Everywhere she went her plush arse and quaffle sized tits bounced and jiggled as her wide hips swayed enticingly to prospective customers. If she wanted to "blend in" she would throw a black leather trench coat over her get-up and oversized sunglasses over her heavily made-up baby blues. If she ever got tired of law enforcement she might just try her hand at whoring or a similar career._

 _During her last year of Auror training her beloved cousin Sirius escaped miraculously from Azkaban, setting off a nationwide manhunt for both Muggle and Wizard-kind alike. After reconciling with his beloved godson Harry and a close encounter with the Dementors, Tonks was reunited with her Siri._

 _Where Sirius had left an accident prone tom-boy now stood a voluptuous nymph more than capable of being any mans- or woman's- fantasy come to life. Of course he was drawn to her, who wouldn't be in his position. He was her idol and childhood hero, suave and cool with his leather jacket, Muggle Band tee's, ass hugging jeans, and genuine motorcycle boots with the actual motorcycle to match. Plus, he had the wrongfully convicted bad boy persona along with the perpetual sexual frustration that comes from doing 12 years hard time that women just swoon for and try to rehabilitate._

 _However, Tonks didn't want to nurse him and rehabilitate him to be a productive member of society. She just wanted to fuck him raw- possibly in his animagus form- and ensure the Black family legacy of questionable morales, bat-shite-craziness, and incestuous coupling proceeded into modernity. Whenever Tonks was around Grimmauld Place she would stop in to check-up on poor old cousin Sirius- which consisted of fucking like rabid animals trying to repopulate their dying species. She definitely wanted to have Sirius' inbred babies, ensuring the continuation of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Although she wasn't raised as the Pureblooded Heiress that was her birthright, as an impressionable adolescent she had stumbled upon a treasure trove of several spare portraits of her ancestors, including dear Great Aunt Walburga and Great-Great-Great-Great- possibly many more greats- Uncle Phineas. They educated the poor half-blood about her duty to the house of Black and informed her of how she should go about regaining the former glory of the Ancient family, allowing her to bind old Kreacher to her secretly, as her muggle-loving mum would try and free the decrepit old elf._

 _They rechristened the old family manse room-by-room, strengthening the Black blood wards from the mingling of their familial genetic matter- Unknown to poor deranged Sirius who just wanted a hot piece of ass. After poor simple Sirius was shoved through the Veil by the spell of her even more deranged aunt Bellatrix- useless to her crusade to expand the nonexistent Black progeny as she was sterile- she found out she was pregnant with his love child to the excitement of all the Black portraits, especially aunt Wally. As her waistline expanded her libido grew ever more needy, causing her to rely upon Sirius' one remaining friend and oft times lover Remus to fulfill her needs and fill her juicy pregnant cunt with his bulbous knotted werewolf wang. Although many speculated that the child was actually Remus', when Orion Sirius Black was born- a metamorphogus like his mummy- the inheritance test given by Gringott's stated he was the true heir of the House of Black, replacing Harry in the inheritance line due to being Sirius' closest relation and nullifying his Last Will and Testament. Due to little baby Black's minor status, Tonks would be his proxy, gaining access to the plentiful Black vaults and assigning politically savvy uncle Lucius as their representative for the Black Wizengamot seats and the Malfoy's as Godparents to the newborn heir as they would ensure he had a proper pureblood upbringing in the event of her death or incapacity._

 _After Remus perished in the war, which she had thankfully avoided as she claimed neutrality, she found herself lonely again for companionship. She needed an easy going partner capable of being bent to her whims and will to further the glory of her family name. Lady Nymphadora Black, as she was now going by, had made an arrangement with Molly Weasley to get her former crush, Charlie, to bond himself to her and she promised she would take him in hand and keep the rebellious man child on a short leash. After being dosed with Amortentia- only a temporary tool- poor Charlie threw himself at her, questioning why he had never noticed her ballad-worthy beauty or her charm and grace. They were bonded in an ancient pureblood ceremony utilizing several behavior modification runes to ensure her new husband would be the docile, submissive puppet she needed him to be. She had Cissa teach him the proper etiquette to properly conduct himself as a trophy husband in the pureblood aristocracy as was befitting a consort of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The Lady Black had been of questionable sanity for many years, although she hid it well so it went undetected even by her own mother. Learning the ropes from Lucius gave Dora a powerful business acumen and the political knowledge to reform herself into a Black to be reckoned with- one with political clout and the vaults to back it up._

 _As she didn't have the time or inclination to go popping out more babies to repopulate the Black family, she used the family magics on her dear husband to make him capable of bearing her young in exchange for his manhood, a fair trade in Dora's estimation. He was a good sport about it, doing as he was told like the well behaved breeding bitch he had been trained to be. Whenever she wanted to fuck her husband pregnant, she would morph herself the largest cock that would feasibly fit in his sweet little boy-cunt paired with testicles of equine proportions frothing with gallons of her potent cum. Her dear wittle Charwie was kept barefoot and pregnant in a continuous cycle of impregnation and birth, spending his days tending to the countless children he had birthed as well as the children of the whores from the brothel his wife owned. Charlie was only allowed to wear dresses, as pants were for those who actually had dangly bits to go in them, not genderless breeding cows. His love had understandably bound his powers for her own use as they were really insignificant anyway, or so he was told. Without magic what use did he have for a wand, his wife questioned haughtily when he tentatively asked after it's whereabouts. All of his pregnancies were multiples but never more than quintuplets, otherwise he wouldn't be able to tend to the children and chores. Charlie could be found waddling as quick as his back breaking belly would allow after the uncountable number of children underfoot with two babies at a time dangling off his milk sodden teats, exchanging them out after they were satiated. He wasn't allowed undergarments, his grandoise bosoms sagging as far as his ever expanding pregnancies would allow and his smooth frontal region bare of any identifying characteristics of a sex, while his prolapsed boy-cunt was left uncovered for when his wife bent him over the nearest surface, shoving her elephantine prick unceremoniously into his abused anus. He required daily colonics so he didn't "dribble shite" as his eloquent lady love calls it. He had tried to prop his rectum back in but with the rate he birthed it was a waste of time._

Nymphadora sighed wearily as she garbed herself in her custom tailored pinstriped business robes, stepping into her five inch stilettos and preparing herself for a long day directing her new film _Gobblin' Goblin Gonads 14,_ just one of her many ventures in her legitimate career as a magical pornographer and entrepreneur. On the less legal side she had her chain of brothels, one in every major Wizarding city, sometimes even two. After the brothel closed for the day she would have to go test the merchandise to ensure quality control standards were met. Life was fantastic- well for her at least, not so much the people who got in her way. As punishment to poor insane Bellatrix for disposing of her favorite cousin, she deaged her back to infancy and would continue to do so over and over again until she learned temperance and accepted her lot in life. When she finally came of age Nymphadora, as her head of house, would fix her little fertility problem and marry her off to one of her brutish offspring, ensuring the continuation of the Black bloodlines.

 _._


	7. Chapter 7 Luna's logistics

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Luna Lovegood Scamander was patiently watching her children run through the woods, hunting for Nargles and Wrackspurts like in the stories their mum told them about. Their father, Rolf, kept pace with them, strategizing and readying their equipment. She smiled absently, enjoying her loving family as she fondly rubbed her burgeoning belly….

 _Luna Celeste Lovegood was born to Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. As she was an only child, she was a rather lonely little girl. Her mother was a spells mistress and her father owned and operated the tabloid The Quibbler. Pandora, or Pandy as her friends and family called her, was very down to earth and practical. Her husband, Xeno, was the exact opposite. He had a vivid imagination and was a free spirit. While he was loving and supportive, he was also flighty and irresponsible, forgetting to pay bills and buy food. Some days he would get so distracted he would forget he had a family until his attention inevitably wandered yet again. Some days Pandy didn't remember why she married the bumbling fool, especially when she caught him guilelessly sharing a bottle of Meade with a then four year old Luna. However, he was just so sweet and simple, far too good and innocent to be left to fend for himself. He needed her, and he needed constant supervision._

 _The day Luna turned nine, her mother died. She had been testing a spell she created and received spell backlash, killing her instantly. Luna was sad, but she knew she would see her mother again- behind the veil. While the majority of faerie tales are about motherless girls beating the odds and coming out on top and looking gorgeous to boot, Luna didn't have a faerie godmother to look out for her. All she had was her eccentric forgetful father who couldn't remember to pay the bills let alone feed her or even purchase food stuffs. Luna had to learn quickly to fend for herself and her flighty father. Molly Weasley would often send Ginny, her only friend, to bring her a care package to ensure the girl ate and had toiletries. Mrs. Weasley would mend her clothing, knit her lovely sweaters, and for a special treat would send over her own nutritious milk, just the thing a growing girl needed._

 _The summer before Luna went to Hogwarts, she witnessed something amazing. She had gotten her period a few months before, although her father had taken her to Molly Weasley and that lovely woman had taught her some charms for cramps and impenetrable under garments. The adults hadn't really explained to her about why she was bleeding. She was coming back from her nature walk- she was looking for the ever elusive Crumple-horned Snorkak- and had entered the rook shaped house, looking for her papa. Naïve little Luna heard her father moaning and grunting, as if exerting himself greatly. That was followed by a feminine gasp and groan. Peeking through the crack in her papas bedroom door, she spied her daddy naked, kneeling behind her friend Ginny, doing something strange. Some part of her daddy was inserted into Ginny and he kept pulling it out and pushing it back in, groaning with a pained expression on his face. Stunned and observing in fascination, Luna contemplated what they could be doing. Ginny's face was screwed up in a grimace and she shouted loudly, "Fuck me, fuck me harder, fuck my slutty pussy!" Luna was befuddled as she had never heard language as such and didn't comprehend the meaning. As she stared she heard Ginny scream as she visibly started shaking, her arms that had been propping her up collapsed, inverting her towards the bed with her behind stuck into the air. Her father picked up the pace, then he grunted loudly, body stilling as his "prong" or whatever it was looked like it was shrinking as he pulled it out of Ginny's private area with a gush of fluids, collapsing on the bed beside her and falling into slumber with a loud snore. Perturbed, she went to her reading nook to research._

 _Luna didn't really find what she was looking for in her own books, so she snuck and looked at her Daddy's books. She found her answer in a book titled The Mating Habits of Demiguise. Luna discovered the Demiguise was a type of magical creature that evolved from primates, which theoretically are the ancestors of Homo sapiens. Therefore, Luna's papa was attempting to mate with Ginny and produce offspring. This was of great interest to Luna as she had always wanted a sibling. She figured she would give them privacy and mind her own business until they came to her with the good news of a brother or a sister. She liked Ginny and she thought she would be a wonderful mother, she had such a good example in her own mother. Plus Ginny was so very nice and patient with Luna, and she almost never called her Loony._

 _However, Luna got impatient with waiting and simply asked her daddy when her baby brother or sister would be arriving. "Rutabaga, what gave you the idea I'm giving you a sibling?" Xeno asked in befuddlement._

" _I saw you and Ginny together a few weeks ago so I read up on it and found out you were mating and animals mate to produce offspring," Luna informed her father patiently._

" _Oh.. Oh my," Xeno exclaimed in enlightenment. "My dear little parsnip, we weren't trying to reproduce. What Ginny and I were doing together was for pleasure and comfort, not procreation. Ginny is a little to young to make babies, she will probably wait until she's done with Hogwarts."_

" _Oh. It just looked so painful. Your facial expressions were unpleasant. What does it feel like papa? How can it be pleasureful?" The eccentric yet perceptive girl inquired._

 _Uncertain how to intelligently answer his daughters questions, Xeno asked Molly Weasley's advice. "Well, when my Ginny was that same age I gave her a manual and a pleasure wand to practice and learn with," Molly informed the odd man._

" _Oh of course, why didn't I think of that," Xeno asked himself in exasperation. The next day he presented his daughter with a informative manual about sex and a My First Pleasure Wand. After reading the book, little Luna was even more confused._

" _Can you teach me, daddy," Luna pleaded with her dear papa._

" _I suppose, I don't see why not," Xeno conceded, gathering what he thought he would need and asking her unabashedly to remove her clothing. Unselfconsciously stripping until she stood before her father bare as the day she was born, she looked at him wondering what came next._

" _Come lay here on the divan, turnip, and let your legs splay open, yeah good girl just like that," Xeno instructed thoughtfully. "Now take this mirror and hold it in front of your vagina tilted so you can see properly." Pointing to each part, naming it, and having her touch everything to familiarize herself, Xeno then disrobed himself, showing his baby girl the male anatomy and allowing her to touch and fondle his parts patiently. He had become hard when talking about "mating" little Ginny, and he was panting and groaning as his wonderful little yam fondled him gently and inquisitively. "V-very good Brussels sprout," He panted into her ear as she massaged his aching cock as he instructed. "Your making daddy feel so good," he complimented with a groan. "That's it, that's the ticket, papa's gonna cum," he encouraged, his moans and grunts getting louder as he trembled against his daughter, about to explode. He came hard in Luna's hand, watching intently as she raised the soiled hand to her face to inspect the fluid. After testing the viscosity between her fingers, she licked her messy palm, critiquing the bitter, musky flavour and the salty aroma._

" _Your cum is tasty daddy," Luna stated, licking her hand clean._

" _Why thank you precious, but we're not done," he informed Luna as he took a single finger and slid it down her petite nether lips covered by a fine light spattering of white blonde hair, gathering her dew and using it to part her labia and massage her little love button. "Daddy wants to taste you down here." Xeno bent his head to lave his daughters sweltering little pussy with long, thorough strokes. He proceeded to gently suckle her tender clit whilst he inserted a finger, then two into her virginal clasping canal. "Do you want Daddy to mate you as I did Ginny? You know I love you baby, much more than her. Although it will hurt a little, I'd be honored to provide you this knowledge and experience," the man questioned while lovingly pleasuring his young daughter._

" _Oh yes! Yes daddy!" Luna screamed as she came around his finger, her petite pussy gushing fluids in preparation._

 _As she trembled through her orgasm, Xeno unceremoniously sheathed his cock in his baby girl, causing her to gasp at the painful sensation. It passed rather quickly, causing her to buck her slender hips in an attempt to get him to move. And move he did, thrusting rapidly into his moaning daughter, placing her slim legs around his waist as he reamed her accommodating orifice. She came again after a few minutes, dragging her nails down his back as he splashed her cervix with his semen._

 _After introducing his daughter to the pleasures of the flesh, Xeno and Luna "mated" at the very least twice a day. Luna had found her niche, her new hobby and encompassed herself totally in her new found sexuality. She was a slave to pleasure, wanting to experience it often. Instead of dreading leaving her papa by his lonesome and heading off to school, she looked forward to the new mating partners she might find. Luna knew most people found her discomfiting and odd. She had an otherworldliness about her, and she could see things no one else could. She was very intuitive and had a way of knowing things she shouldn't, like what people were thinking or feeling. Luna mostly took after her dear mother in looks, her riotous curling hair falling past her hips in platinum tangles and her protrudent misty grey eyes glazed over as if she was seeing into the beyond. She was lithe with coltish limbs and small, pert breasts and bottom. Her little cupids bow mouth was constantly in a sedate little smile as she stared vacantly off into space. Luna was an ethereal pale beauty, her fragility belying her inner strength. Looking upon her beauty was as looking upon the sedate pale splendor of the moon. She had a natural inquisitiveness and curiosity that could not be sated._

 _Upon being sorted into Ravenclaw, the other girls took an instant dislike to batty old Loony, as they called her. Upperclassmen and first years alike tormented her, hiding her belongings. If Luna had been a muggle, she would have been a Sociologist. In her infinite wisdom she had determined the children knew no better, as their habits had been bred into them. Therefore, they couldn't help their narrow minded ways of thinking and she wouldn't judge them or be biased to their cultural ways, even at her own expense. She readily blamed the Nargles and Warckspurts her papa had told her about, that made people delusional and thoughtless. As her classmates were leery of her, she had to seek other sources for her mating needs._

 _Luna was critiquing her choices of possible mates, running down a list of staff members. Dumbledore would be fine, but she had determined his interests lay elsewhere other than the female persuasion. Flitwick was a strong possibility, as she always wondered what a goblin hybrid would be like to mate. Snape was definitely on her to do list. Filch was a maybe. Luna really wanted to try Hagrid on for size as well._

 _She approached Flitwick first after class, shocking him as she got on her knees before him and started fondling his groin. His member rapidly swelled as he attempted to loosen her grip on it, fighting to retain control as he couldn't be caught bedding a student. He gave in with a moan as she withdrew his five inch cock, truly humongous for a goblin, and started licking it like a lollipop. He came rather quickly as she engulfed his tool completely, painting her throat with his fluids. Rolling the remnants in her mouth, she swallowed in enjoyment, stating, "Oh professor, your seed tastes so good. I'd like some more please." "Erm, right. Well I suppose.. since You initiated this, it will be fine," he stuttered out, already hardening again. Filius positioned Luna on his desk, legs tucked up to her chest as he used his prehensile tongue to eat her juicy little cunt for the entire lunch period. He speared her slit with his cock, pinching her engorged clit with his stubby fingers as he slowly thrust. She came clenching around his tool, causing him to deposit his seed in her quivering quim. Luna decided the experience was worth repeating, scheduling to come mate with the half-goblin a few times a week. The tiny professor taught her a good contraceptive charm and sent her on her merry way._

 _Next on her list was Professor Snape. He was a moody, temperamental man yet she could discern his depth of character and innate gentleness. She earned detention with him and arrived early to his room, stripping and displaying herself on his desk, breasts thrust out and legs spread. When he entered, he was shocked into silence for a few minutes. "Miss Lovegood, what in Hestia's name are you doing?" The surly potions master demanded. "I'm conducting an experiment on the mating habits of Homo sapiens presently, and figured you would be a fine specimen to mate with. It's purely educational and for scientific purposes," she informed him in her ethereal way. Approaching the gaping man, she experimentally rubbed her hardened nipples, gasping in pleasure. "Response positive in proximity to male of the species," she dictated to a dicta-quill that was recording her data input on a large parchment sheet. She then tentatively palpated her engorged clitoris and labia, determining level of wetness. "Clitoris and labia appropriately engorged and moist, vaginal canal expanded appropriately for accommodation of males penis," she noted. "Well, I suppose… If it's in the name of scientific research…" Snape trailed off as he locked and warded the door, disrobing instantly with a silent spell. Eyeing the snarky male with interest as she lightly ran her tiny hands up his leanly muscled and lightly furred chest, Luna noted to her ever-scribbling quill, "Male specimen appears in relative good health, S1 and S2 pulses noted, appropriate skin turgor with uniform color/warm/dry." She reached out and gently but firmly grasped his hardened, protruding member, palpating it lightly as well as his largish scrotum. "Penis is erect with no visible lesions and very well endowed with a slight upward curve, and testicles descended appropriately with no discernible lumps or masses." Loosing patience quickly, with another silent incantation, the nubile young blonde was restrained face down over her professors desk. Approaching the dazed female, the male summoned a large black leather satchel that faintly resembled the trademark carry case of an old-timey doctor making house calls. Popping the case open with a snap, Snape proceeded to remove his tools, settling them next to the docile damsel so she could observe them before application. "Miss Lovegood, these are called nipple and clitoral clamps. Next, we have beginners anal beads, a mild topical analgesic cream, medium sized vaginal dilator, one black silk blindfold, and a varied selection of paddles, crops, and floggers. Lastly, we have a range of contraceptive potions which I will teach you to brew. For today's lesson, I will be teaching you some preliminaries of bondage," the dark wizard informed the attentively observant adolescent. Reaching under her prone body, he applied the stainless steel clamps to the appropriate anatomy, setting them to vibrate with his wand. Luna started panting, enjoying the good vibrations and pleasure pain of the clamps. Silently casting lubrication charms on her vagina and rectum as well as liberally applying the mild analgesic and slight stretching cream to her arsehole, Snape slowly inserted the dilator and anal beads, much to the chits pleasure as she demonstratively mewed. "Some preparation is required for males endowed such as I," Snape lectured, gesturing to his almost comically well endowed cock. It looked like a comedy prop on his lean body with his lithe runners build. The potions master held the potions to her lips one-by-one as she drained them obediently. "Chose a safe word that you wouldn't ordinarily say while being intimate," Snape ordered in a strained voice, desperately yearning for yet denying himself to slam his obscenely huge cock into her accommodating orifices. "Cabbage," Luna supplied. Nodding his head in acceptance as he began to methodically and delicately tracing his fine pianists hands down her body, caressing her lightly where she most desired yet harshly where she didn't, intoning, " Some masters, or dominant prefer a properly gagged submissive, however as I much enjoy the moans, grunts, and oft times screams, I prefer to forgo such implements." After tenderly rubbing her pert young derrière, her 'master' began lightly dragging a small flogger over and over the area, teasing her delightfully to where she was arching her rounded little cheeks in pleasure into his lashes as he began to lightly flog. After using every tool in his arsenal and teasing her so much she was begging for a cock, he finally deigned to take her sweltering pussy in a slow, methodical claiming. They both enjoyed it so much they made a set appointment once a week for a session, which lasted all through Luna's Hogwarts career._

 _Luna went through all the male, and sometimes female, Hogwarts staff members in her years at Hogwarts. She also occasionally cavorted with fellow students, but only rarely. She took both the Weasley twins at once, which she thoroughly enjoyed as they ravaged her openings. During her sixth year, she was taken prisoner and moved into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. While there, Lucius and Draco, her second cousins by her mother, enjoyed her body, taking her many times a day. She wasn't complaining, she felt she needed the sex even more than they did. Eventually, she was rescued. Upon returning home, she found she was pregnant with twins as she hadn't had access to her wand or contraceptive potions. She took the news with a small absent smile upon her lips and a distant look in her eyes._

 _Xeno enjoyed having his little Turnip home, although she didn't stay little for long. He enjoyed helping his baby girl work her frustrations out as he lovingly sexed her expanding body. He had been insatiable with his own wife's pregnant body, now he was insatiable with his daughters. Xeno loved rubbing her swollen belly and tits as she straddled his cock in reverse cowgirl. Eventually her twin boys were born, platinum pale hair and grey eyes like their mummy and daddies. The Malfoy's were generous with their monetary support, although not claiming the boys publicly. After a year of maternity leave, Luna took her Newts by correspondence and decided on a career as a magizoologist with a specialty in animal husbandry._

 _While being fucked pregnant by some centaurs, she met her future husband, Rolf Scamander, as he questioned the consensuality of the mating. After being assured by the moaning blonde, he proceeded to observe and take notes. Ever since the pair were inseparable, eventually marrying and keeping Luna pregnant with some kind of offspring, be they her husbands or magical creatures. Several of the children were biologically her fathers, which made him ridiculously happy._

Luna was currently pregnant with yet another centaur foal, her enormous pregnant belly forcing her to waddle slowly after her husband and large brood of children. 

**NOTE: As I'm sure you can tell, Luna is one of my favorites. Therefore, I had a lot of material to work with and her chapter is quite long. Currently, I'm in the middle of my clinical studies and they are brutal. That means while I wont have much time to update my fics, I will do my best to ensure they are each updated at least once a week.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 George's glory

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

George Weasley was a very satisfied man, despite surviving through the blood wars and loosing very much. For all he had lost, he had gained ten times as much, although it would never replace his loses completely. Sprawled out with his spent member laying limply against his leg, surrounded by his beautiful harem, life was wonderful….

 _George and his twin Fred were born to Arthur and Molly Weasley, the fourth and fifth children respectively. Being near the tail end of the line, they didn't get much attention. Although growing up with little parental supervision had it's perks, such as allowing the trouble making twins to sneak around and play pranks. Although they were mostly independent, or codependent if you prefer, they very much enjoyed suckling their mothers titanic milky teats in sync. If Molly wanted to get the twins down for a nap or to sit still longer than a minute she had to pop out her ponderous titties and let them nurse, sometimes going the extra mile and massaging their undeveloped cocks while they ate their fill. Little tricks like these helped keep Molly sane as it quickly relaxed her sweet little hellions. They nursed off their mother until they were fourteen, then just drank her milk down after it was expressed. By that time, not only was Molly giving dual hand jobs, her wonderful boys would double fist her loose sagging orifices, or they would both fuck her at once, taking turns drinking down her flooding milk as they filled her. If she wasn't pregnant most of the time anyway, she was sure she would have gotten knocked up with her grandchildren._

 _The year the boys went to Hogwarts they were so worried they would be separated by houses. Fred and George decided to ensure they would always be special to each other, so took each other's virginities after reading some of their brother Charlie's male on male romance novels (or rather smut manuals). Borrowing some male specific lubricant from the same stash as they got the novel, they proceeded to lay in the 69 position, using fingers and gasping mouths to stretch each other's orifices, beginning small with mutual masturbation and blow jobs, quickly locating the prostate and discovering how it made them come over and over again, then more stimulation got them hard again. By the time they got to the point they were comfortable to begin penetrative sex, they were world class cock suckers and had started training their arses with butt plugs. George was the first to penetrate, lovingly thrusting into his twin with slim freckled legs over his shoulders while he slowly kissed Fred passionately and tenderly caressed his prick. Fred came with a shout, spraying his semen on his twins chest as his deflowered arse contracted around George's pumping member, causing him to thrust as far in as possible and deposit his load deep in his brothers bowels. After recovering, Fred was feasting at George's pretty mouth as he finger banged his arsehole, their twin cocks rubbing together, leaving long trails of pre-come. Fred sat up with his back against the head board as George straddled his lap, Fred's cock pressing upon his virgin opening. Fred was nibbling on his twins neck, suckling hard and biting as he thrust up strongly while pulling the trembling boy down hard, his cock filling the unbearably tight passage in one thrust. George rode Fred's cock, moaning throatily as his brother pinched and twisted his hard nipples and left love bites over every bit of skin he could reach. Eventually George came all over Fred's slim chest and Fred came deep in his twins bowels. They were each others first lover, and stayed lovers until years later when Fred was killed in the war._

 _After being sorted into Gryffindor, both boys descended onto a seven year long exploration into human sexuality. With their charming personalities and prankster attitudes, the boys were extremely popular with the older girls in all the houses. Eventually the boys joined the Quidditch team, making use of their ever increasing popularity to go through the athletic female Quidditch players, enjoying the communal showers and finding common interest in the sexy captain Oliver Wood, who was also bisexual._

 _Harry Potter, great chap that he is, gave them the startup money for their business, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They dropped out of school in their 7_ _th_ _year to work on the business full time, quickly building up clientele and researching and developing new products._

 _Both twins participated in the Battle of the Seven Harry's, taking polyjuice potion and nearly perishing as they were chased through the skies by Death Eaters. They were the founders of Potter Watch, along with their good friend and often times lover Lee Jordan. After the Battle of Hogwarts, where George had lost an ear and his twin Fred had been killed, the despondent man had gone into a deep depression, drinking and imbibing in recreational drugs to the point he would wake up weeks after a bender with no knowledge of anything he had done while blacked out._

 _Eventually, the pain lessened and time healed George's wounds. He would never forget his brother and first love, his partner in crime. His Fred. But he couldn't survive with the way he had been grieving. He got clean and sober and joined a support group for other survivors from the War. At one such meeting he became reacquainted with his, and Fred's, school girlfriend Alicia Spinnet._

 _They started dating again and the sex was phenomenal. However, it felt like something was missing. Eventually they bonded and Alicia immediately became pregnant with twins, the first of many. Although he was ridiculously happy with his gorgeous wife who was swollen with his babies, he couldn't get rid of the feeling he was lacking. After keeping his feelings from his wife, she eventually cornered him and demanded he come clean with her. His wonderful, understanding wife brainstormed a way to meet his needs._

 _As a large percentage of the Magical population of Britain had been killed off in the War, there was a large shortage of virile males and a surplus of fertile females who had baby fever. At a meeting Alicia had called with the old members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and any eligible, fertile women looking for a breeding partner, she found a slew of volunteers. She would form a harem for George, surrounding him with numerous loving wives and copious children. He would be happy and loved._

 _When the females pitched the idea to a gobsmacked George, his mind boggled at the love of his wife. They eventually added Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Victoria Frobisher, and Morag McDougal to their now pleural marriage. With his renewed sex drive, George quickly impregnated all of his wives, and reimpregnated his lovely Alicia when she gave birth to his wonderful twins. He kept all of his wives happy, sexed, and pregnant._

Fifteen years and twenty children later, George was happy, healthy, and surrounded by his loving wives and numerous children. He had bought a huge property down the road from his parents in Ottery St. Catchpole, building a huge manor house for his ridiculously large family with a professional size Quidditch pitch for his many children. Life was good. His mother never had to lecture him about providing her grandchildren, and he had his beloved Fred II. 


End file.
